


American Smooth (art)

by XtaticPearl, zappedbysnow



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/pseuds/XtaticPearl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow
Summary: The Avengers don’t always have the same type of mission and some missions require discretion more than the others. That’s what Natasha tells Steve when she gets him to assist on a mission without alerting the more flamboyant side of their team. Unfortunately, Steve’s bad luck of the past few weeks doesn’t seem to pause for this mission and those who didn’t know about it end up finding out in the worst way.





	American Smooth (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [American Smooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671428) by [XtaticPearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/pseuds/XtaticPearl), [zappedbysnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow). 



> This is the art for XtaticPearl's [awesome fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671428?view_full_work=true) of the same title for the CapIMrbb2018. Go read and send her lots of love! :D


End file.
